Johnny Young Homocidal maniac at school
by Lukas Wagner
Summary: Nny's adventures and trials at school. kinda, but its good, at least i think so. i put alot of time and thought into it,it's based alot off my school atmosphere. READ IT enjoy ^_^


Johnny could feel all that he had grown un fond of everywhere. Like a disease floating in the air. He hated being at school, and the school hated him being there. It just rejected him, the whole school atmosphere , like oil and water. It wasn't like how some recess into low self esteem "dorks" where they are rejected so that they hate everyone but long to be amongst them. It was a deep disgust for all of it, the ignorant bliss of belonging and striving for ways to feel suppior, he wanted no part in this shirade, and it really didn't want him. He was just not what everyone wanted. He as far as anyone knew had no friends. For a while the punkish students tried to put him in there group simply because he wore black everyday and was quite mysterious, and further tried to embrace him when they found out that he might have been involved in cutting off one of a students legs when he was younger. But soon they grew tired of his polite refusals to, "go get high", to "break some windows", and "find some cheap bitches by the wrore house". They became like everyone else, ridiculing him for being skinny, the way he dressed, and being accused of being homosexual. He hated this more than anything , being hurt for others entertainment. There feeling of superiority lasted for mere moniments, but it burned inside Johnny for days.  
  
Only once did Nny ever attend an after school event. His artwork was put on display at the art festival, and it was mandatory for him to be present while people looked at his art. Nny didn't see any harm in just once, he took great pride in his work, and he especially was ok with the idea if it was for a grade, .He had a 3.9 GPA which would be 4.0 if it wasn't for gym. He hated it, he couldn't lift weights and wasn't very fast. The athletes would push him whenever they passed him of the track. But he was disturbingly good at archery and fencing. He somehow managed to stab the star quarterback in the appendix during a match that the quarterback had made the teacher arrange he said " I wanna teach that skinny fag a thing or two for dressin like a panzy" which Nny found quite ironic because the schools motto was about individuals, teaming with others to make a better world . He had to be rushed to the hospital and he couldn't play in the state championship. This made Nny quite a bit less popular with everyone even the art teacher whom was pretty much the only person who remotely liked him. He tried desperately without success not to laugh. But while the principal told him that understood it might have been an accident so he would only receive a detention, he busted out in a mad laughter. He served his detention trying to hold in his endless giggles. He knew it was wrong but he felt such satisfaction and justice. The "jocks" would be all over him tomorrow, but it was soooooooooo worth it.  
  
The laughter passed and the morning came . as Johnny walked into the entrance and main hallway of his school with the taste of unfondness as he always had, he was paralyzed by an uncanny difference. No noise, nothing. Normally the hall is infested with sound. Parties being planned, people being made fun of, guys yelling "mullet!" and "hehe your fat" but there was nothing. He was so disturbed, disturbed by the unworldly unnatural silence, he actually looked up. His starring at the floor wasn't a self esteem issue, it was a distaste of people issue, he didn't want to see all the pretty little people, in there happy little world. What he saw was almost as misplaced as the silence. Everyone was starring at him. He didn't understand why. He saw hatred on the faces of the worshipped football players, he saw admiration on the faces of the "dorks" (whome Johnny didn't really like because they longed to fit in, he understood that it was just human nature to want to belong but he had the right to be shallow about his likes and dislikes) Anticipation on the faces of all the pretty blonde girls, he saw the face of Ashley amongst the sea of perfectly powdered and mascaraed faces. She was the cheer leading captain. Nny was forced to Tudor her by his math teacher whom happened to be the cheer leading coach.. If she didn't get a passing grade she wouldn't be able to cheer at the homecoming game. Ashley didn't even try. She talked to her friends the whole time and totally ignored Nny, When he told her if she spent half as much time studying than being in her little imaginary bubble of a social dominated life, she'd be a fuckin genius. She told her boyfriend to beat him up for being so rude. When he tried to beat up Nny in the locker room he dodged him making the henchman like oaf stumble into an open locker. He was stuck there for a 4 day weekend. They found him eating pieces of his own poo. This contributed greatly to his dislike of cheerleaders. Right now he could see the excitement for the lust of revenge in her expression. Johnny gave everyone his squinty eye look in confusion. Soon the crowd of people parted like the red sea. Two tall broad shouldered guys in there red letterman jackets rushed through the crowd. "Hey faggot!! we need a bit of a word with you!"... "  
  
"Uhhhm Officer Tocks?" The rent a cop casually ignored his call for assistance. Everyone looked in glee of the thought of the guy who ruined there state championship getting the shit beaten out of him. Nny hadn't the time to react. they grabbed him by either arm and drug him out to the parking lot.  
  
Nny knew he was in trouble, they had taken him to the top of the aluminum bleachers, a group of 300 students followed, hoping to see some carnage. Kinda like the thrill people would get from watching massacres of man and animal alike at the coliseum. It all happened so quickly. He had put up no resistance and he was about to plummet 50 feet off of the grandstand that harbored the obsessive spirit of a brain dead pastime. What a way to go. "THIS IS FOR OUR CHAMPIONSHIP YOU FAGGOT!". He was air born. He didn't expect them to actually do it. In the last 50 seconds he hadn't had time to think. But now he did, he had time to think about his situation. First things first prevent death. It was so bazaars his thoughts were clear systematic and effective. All while plummeting to his death. He reached out and grabbed the chain link fence that lined the back of the stands. It hurt is hands and arms, his full body weight testing his joints, luckily  
  
he was light and quickly recovered. Now climb back up. It was amazing he had fallen 15 feet in about a second and he climbed back up in what almost seemed like less time. Johnny's expression was one of pure anger and wild vengeful adrenaline! As Nny jumped back over the railing the jocks expressions were that of confusion and a kind of unknown fear. They almost wanted to say. Uhhm sorry we were just kidding. But there was no time, when time just seemed to happen to fast to react, it was now in slow motion. Nny stood up on the railing and jumped at the two. He lunged his boot into each of there faces in mid air. Skin was torn and bone was broken in one vicious motion. The two were forced backwards into the crowd as blood skin and parts of bones splintered off of their faces. Just as Johnny landed on his feet the two assaulting morons hit the crowd creating a domino effect of falling brainless humans hoping to see someone hurt. But they didn't expect to become part of the entertainment. Time just began to return to normal as officer Tocks aimed his gun at Johnny. Nny was so confused he was just almost murdered and he had an officers gun pointed at him. He put his hands up. "Put the gun down Tocks, I saw the whole thing. You can't shoot this kid because he accidentally hurt your boy !" said a real cop that just came out of the parking lot.  
  
"This fuckin Faggot attacked these two boys! what makes you think I don't got the right! Yelled officer tocks.  
  
"They tried to kill him Tocks!, he asked you for help! A person almost died because of you because your upset about a godamm football game! Put the gun down and put your hands up you under arrest for gross incompetence! He might be some kinda freaky gothic fag but it's our job to keep these kids safe".. Any respect or admiration he had for the officer whome helped Johnny faded away. He put his hands down and walked down the bleachers with his head down. It felt good to walk on top of the people knocked over and mangled on the bleachers. He couldn't stop himself from cracking a little smile.  
  
Nny didn't have to go back to school that day. He was taken to the police station for questioning. It was about 2:00 when they were done so they didn't bother taking him back to school. He wondered thinking as he sucked on a brain freezy. Enjoying a kind of moral victory. But knowing he'll have to go back tomorrow and do it again. He sighhhhhhed 


End file.
